911
by xLaurenGoesRawrx
Summary: "Derrick call 911 cause Massies on fire!" Kemp yelled from the car. Of course they had to be at the beach at the same time as them. Wait, who was that? Derrick felt his heart race... he had been replaced!
1. Chapter 1

Massie

"Its not my fault I'm so hot Derrick!"

* * *

Kemp

"911! Yes can you send over a firetruck because these girls are on fire!"

* * *

Claire

"Cam! Josh jumped at me!"

* * *

Kristen

"I'm sorry..."

* * *

Plovet

Oh no! Alicia pregnant because of me!

* * *

Derrick

"Shes replaced me!"

* * *

Cam

"Kris...I dont want to do this anymore...bye!"

* * *

Dylan

"Claire! Cams cheating on you!"

* * *

Alicia

"Plovet get off of me! Are you drunk?!"

* * *

Josh

Claire looks like an angel...


	2. Chapter 2

**9...1...1**

"Derrick call 911 because Massie is on fire!" Yelled Kemp from the back seat.

Derrick looked up to find massie jumping out of her car.

"And look the fire keeps on comin!" Kemp continued as the rest of the PC followed.

Derricks heart ached he longed for the days he could walk up to Massie and kiss her sweatly on the lips.

But those days were over.

He had ruined it.

They hadn't talked since Skyes party were he had called her immature.

Cam and Claires relationship had stayed strong just like Josh and Alicia.

Kemp was all over and Plovet seemed to love food more than anything.

"Derrick!" Cam called, "Look!"

Everyone turned and looked towards there car there stood Massie near someone that Derrick figured out was a junior from there school. Since they were Sophmores Derrick shouldnt have minded but all he could comprehend was that she had replaced him. And from the looks of him she had upgraded.

"She replaced me!" Derrick cried.

"Sush Derrick!" They all responded.

At that same minute Massies beautiful tanned face turned in what seemed slowmotion towards their car and glared through the glass.

"She knows its us!" Plovet laughed.

The guys shared a round of laughs as they watched Massie turn and walk towards 'her girls'.

They watched as one by one the Pretty Commitees faces turned towards their car.

Derrick couldnt help but notice that Claires face looked a tiny bit sad as she looked towards them. But watever.

"Lets go you guys!" Derrick laughed. "And as Massie would say...'Check your neighbor for fly away hairs, price tags, and wrinkled sleeves!'"

The guys laughed and one by one piled out of the car.

They were about to walk towards their 'spot' when Derrick heared someone whining.

He turned to find Cam and Josh looking towards the girls.

Derrick laughed and let them loose with a nod of his head.

Cam and Josh turned and walked cooly over towards the girls with a smile on their face.

When they got there their smile went in a downward spiral.

Derrick looked towards Massie and saw that a smile had appeared on her face,

'UH-OH' he thought, 'She's up to no good.'


	3. Chapter 3

**9...1...1**

Kemp started laughing and whispered, "Rejected!"

Plovet laughed along and him and Kemp started a mini fist fight.

All that Derrick could think about was how Massie flirted with that stupid 'stud'.

Cam and Josh looked heartbroken as they walked back towards their group.

"They broke up with us..." Josh cried.

Cam just looked surprised.

"Dudes its okay! Well make them see what there missin-" Derrick tried.

"No!" Cam interrupted.

"Its your fault. Massie made them Derrick... all because of YOUR stupid break-up!"

Derrick felt terrible.

He knew it was the truth but... he didn't want to believe it.

"Come on!" Derrick said. "I'll work it out!"

One by one the hottest guys in tenth grade took of their shirt to reveal their ambercrombie god bodies.

Derrick could feel everyone one of the Pretty Committee checking them out.

Derrick chuckled to himself.

Out of nowhere he felt a blow to his chest alerting him that the girls were approaching.

Derrick looked up to find Massie and her 'replacement' holding hands as they walked towards them.

Derricks blood presure rose as he thought about how it could of been him holding her french manicured hand.

"Derrick..." Massie sneered as she neared.

"Massie..." Derrick responded with a chuckle.

"What are you doing here. I thought the sign said hot people only!.!"

Replied Massie as she turned and asked 'stud' to get her a drink.

He left with a nod and a smile.

"Yea i noticed thats one reson your here... do you follow me around looking for places that you can look as good as can be and make me melt in my shoes! Huh! Do you like to see me suffer!" Derrick yelled.

Derrick could hear Kemp laughin it up with Plovet about how he had finally cracked.

But who cared...he missed Massie.

Speaking of Massie, Derrick looked up to find Massie boiling.

"Its not my fault I'm so hot Derrick!" She yelled back.

"First you replace me then you lie to me!" Derrick countered.

"I can replace anyone i feel like replacing!"

At that moment 'stud' walked right up to Massie and put his arm around her and handed her her drink.

She smiled at him that turned back towards Derrick.

"Anything else you wanted to ask me?"

She asked in a sweet angel like tone.

"Yea one more thing why did you make Claire and Alicia break-up with to guys that you no that they like?"

Derrick asked looking at his two friends that were still mopping.

Massie smiled sweetly.

"Are you sure that they liked them?"

At that exact moment four more 'studs' showed up in their car.

They wrapped their arms around the four girls.

Massie laughed slightly and said, "Let me introduce you to the girls new boyfriends."

Massie pointed to Claire and her 'stud'.

"Ryan,"

Massie pointed to Alicica and her 'stud'.

"Ashford,"

Massie moved on to Kristen and her 'stud'.

"Christopher Patrick,"

Dlyan was nexted so she stepped forward with a smile on her face and her 'stud' followed.

"and...this is Tyler!" Massie finished.

Massies 'stud' highfived with the guyes and they guys said there heys.

Massie turned towards him and said come on Austin lets go to our spot.

Derrick and 'the guys' watched them walk to their spot, sit down, and turn around and smile and them.

Derricks heart throbbed to be with them.

Yea it was summer and next year they would be juniors but uh he hated not being with her.

Derrick couldnt take it anymore.

He walked riht over to them.

Claire poked Massie and told her that Derrick wanted to talk to her.

Massie stood up and looked straight at Massie.

"Yes Derrick?"

"Massie i want to talk to you alone."

"Ok?!"

"Follow me!"

Massie grabbed her shoes and followed Derrick to her car.

They got in his car and Derrick decied to start.

"Listen Massie. I still like you and id like if you gave me another chance?"

Derrick swore he saw a smile appear on Massies face even if it was for only one second.

"Derrick..." Massie began.

"...


End file.
